May The Odds Be Ever In YourThe 68th Hunger Games
by Immortal Tribute
Summary: This is the story of the 68th hunger games, rate, comment and don't be shy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well this is my first FanFiction, and it is from the point of view of Maryse, a girl from District 4, and I welcome Comments, and criticism so don't be shy, Enjoy!

I stood on the docks, waiting for my father's arrival. He was late, as usual but at least he had good reason to be today. He had told me last night that he would find us a new fisherman to help out with the load the Capitol is putting in us lately. The water was unusually calm this morning, a sign of good luck. Finally I hear footsteps echoing on the dock behind me. I turn and see my father walking towards me with the large nets in his hands, followed by a pair of strong arms carrying boxes stacked higher than his head.  
>"Morning Dad."<br>"Morning Maryse. Got here early eh? Hope you're ready for a busy day." My father, king of understatements. We haven't had anything less than a hectic day for months. He turned to address our new hand.  
>"Here, why don't you put those boxes down for a minute, I'd like you to meet our newest crew member Maryse. Finnick Odair." I managed to pick me jaw up before Finnick looked up at me. Why couldn't my father pick anyone else besides him. Finnick and I are only two years difference (He's 14 and I'm 12) but we've never really gotten along.<br>"Hello Maryse."  
>"Hello Finnick." I must admit though there's something about him, something magnetic behind those sea foam green eyes, that I will never be able to forget. Tomorrow is the day of the reaping, my first reaping, so hopefully the odds will be more in my favor then, than they are now.<p>

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kirian calls to me from the water. I slip off my shoes and pull my shirt over my head. Left in nothing but shorts and an undershirt, I jump into the freezing, early morning water.  
>"There are you happy now Kiri? I'm freezing!"<br>"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He smiles at me, that smile that makes me melt. Then he swims to me, grabs me by the waist and kisses me softly. It is the day of the reaping, if I survive today then I will have only 3 more reapings to go. Today is also Kirian's last reaping, so for us it's time to celebrate. 3 more years and then we'll both be free. After changing into a lavender colored dress, Kirian and I head down to the square. Rules state that everyone be split into small groups by their age before the name drawing, but many don't mind that Kirian and I stand together with his age group. A few dirty looks have been cast our way before, but no one has ever said anything to the peacekeepers before. The mayor steps up on stage followed by our district escort Tehlia Naroo, and of course our past victors. First off one of the districts oldest victors Mags, then one by one the dozen or so victors file into chairs, last of which is Annie and Finnick. His eyes search the crowd, first the section for 15's then slowly works his way to the 18's and finally settles on me. He offers a small smile, a mix between joy, then sorrow and worry. I offer the same smile in return, and Kirian clutches my hand tight as the ceremony begins. The Treaty of Treason is read and then Tehlia, with her aquamarine hair and green lips, steps up to the glass balls holding everyone's names. "Well I believe ladies first would be proper." And with that she sticks her manicured hand into the girls ball and pinches out a carefully folded piece of paper. "Maryse Hart." _Oh no. No this can't be happening. _I let out a small pathetic sound and look at Kirian. He looks back at me gloomily and shakes his head.  
>"No. 3 more reapings remember! " His voice is shaking, and he looks weaker than I feel but I have no choice, I'm the chosen tribute.<br>Tehlia gives a small cough and announces my name again, but Kirian still has a firm grip on my hand.  
>"Kiri, you have to let go. I have to go. Please let go." I'm close to tears the camera's will soon find me, and I can't show any emotion.<br>"No… Maryse, I need you, I can't watch you compete. I can't watch you be killed." His voice is shaking, and tears slowly run down his cheek. A few peacekeepers have noticed our conversation, and are whispering amongst themselves. Not all of the peacekeepers, of course, but enough to make me feel uncomfortable.  
>I look at Kirian My sweet, lovely Kiri, tear filled eyes, and quivering breath. I lean closer and give him a gentil kiss, while being careful about keeping my composure. I walk up stage, nod to Finnick who seems almost as hurt as Kirian, and stand next to Tehlia.<br>" Finally! Now my dear, how old are you?"  
>"I'm 15."<br>"Lovely!" In my mind, there is nothing lovely bout a 15 year old being sent into a death trap.  
>"And let's not forget the boys…" Tehlia says sarcastically. "Aaron Chipley!" Murmurs amongst the crowd begin as Aaron steps onto the stage. He's my age and a complete nimrod. A small exchange is made between them and then Tehlia asks, "Now are there any volunteers?"<br>_No_. I think to myself. _No one likes Aaron, most would be glad to not see him come back, and the entire district knows I can take care of myself. _I can feel eyes on me and I begin to breath heavier as reality sinks in. _I'll just have to do whatever it takes to get back. I'll have to throw out my morals until I back, because if I don't, I doubt I will come back.  
><em>"I volunteer!" A deep voice from the 18's. _Oh god no. No, I know that voice, and it is not one I look forward to facing... _I close my eyes, afraid to see the speaker.

"And your name is?" Tehlia inquires. "  
>"Cael Marx." A shiver runs through me. District 4 is known to others as a 'Career' district, where 'Career Tributes' train explicitly for the games. They're strong, amazing fighters and most often emotionless. Cael is a Career, I am not. I inhale deeply. Aaron I could have killed, but Marx will be a challenge. We turn to each other and shake hands. He squeezes mine tightly and glares, a warning. My chances of winning just dropped severely.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After being whisked away to the Justice Building for short and teary goodbyes, we are shuffled onto the train headed to the Capitol. Few people came to see me, I guess I'm not that popular in town, or, they couldn't bear to see me go. Neither bothers me much. A few of my friends from school come in together, Terence who makes the nets I use and sees me on a daily basis to trade, came in and hugged me tightly, wished me good luck and left with tears in his eyes. We were never really close, but I think I'll miss him too. Though the most memorable and hurtful encounter was with Kirian. As soon as he opened the door, we ran to each other. For moments, we just stood there, holding onto the other. Then Kirian pulled back and stared me straight in the eyes, and spoke, almost harshly but I knew he was just trying to keep his voice level. "Okay, so Finnick's going to be your mentor, you've already got an advantage; he'll want to get you out. But you have to make sure you get a good training score to get sponsor's, train with every weapon so you have a chance with whatever you can get hold of. And make sure to…"

He went on, trying to say as much as he could within the time limit. I just nodded at first, but my mind kept swimming around everything he was saying, with everything happening so fast I just couldn't take more. "Okay I get it Kiri! Just stop! What, don't you think I can do this? You know I can fight, you know I can outsmart most of them! Just trust me and have faith in me that I'm gonna come back!" It just went downhill from there. We started yelling about stupid thing that happened in the past, idiotic things that I did, that makes him question my ability to survive. Then he blames himself, saying he should've volunteered to protect me.

At this I snap. "If you're so certain that I can't survive by myself, why didn't you volunteer then? Huh! If you care about me so much, then why, when we have so little time, do you only tell me what I can't do, and say I can't make it out by myself? You haven't even told me you loved me once!" Great, now I'm sobbing, I sink to the floor and bury my face in my hands. Kirian rushes over and raps his arms around me. Even though I try to push him off, he won't let go. Then the peace keepers open the door and say it's time to go. We pick ourselves up off the floor and embrace tightly, and then I pull away and stand straight and walk out the doors. I stop and turn as a thought pierces my mind. "It was Alice. Wasn't it. It always was, you still love her, that's why you can't say you love me." Alice died two years ago in the games. It was obvious they loved each other, it killed him, when she died. But after two years, he had said that she didn't matter anymore, that I mattered to him now. And I was stupid enough to have believed him. Kirian pulls my wrist and says he's sorry, that I couldn't understand. I shouldn't have said it, but I just looked at him and said, with no remorse in my voice; "No, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have made me believe that you got over her, and that you loved me. But you did, and you're not sorry about it." With that I clambered onto the train without looking back.

I've decided it's for the best. That I don't need any distractions in the arena, that the quicker I forget about him, the better prepared for the arena I'll be. I don't want to be like the tributes from a few years ago. The game makers created a halo-graphic projector that made each tribute see they're family and friends being murdered by another tribute. Even though it would have been impossible to do that, living in different districts, most of the tributes had gone a little loopy and believed it. Once they all ended up in the same field, they had a battle that gave the opening "bloodbath" a run for its money.

No, from this point on, all that matters is winning. By means of whatever it takes. And most importantly, no more dangerous relationships, no getting close to anyone. Because the closer you are to someone, the harder it is for you to kill them, and the easier it is for them to kill you. 


End file.
